Danny
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: My Shrek parody. To get his forest back, Danny must save princess Sam for the evil Lord Zim; but will love find him 1st. DannyxSam, DaffyxThunderbird, and TailsxCosmo. Plese review
1. Cast

Cast

Shrek: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Human Fiona: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Ogre Fiona: Sam as a ghost

Donkey: Daffy Duck (Loony Tunes)

Extras with Daffy: Miles "Tails" Prowler (Sonic x), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), & Bloo (Foster's Home For Imagenary Friends)

Dragon: Thunderbird (Monster Quest) (A/N: For those who don't know, Monster Quest is a show on History that searches the glob to find unknown creatures)

Farquad: Zim (Invader Zim)

Gingy: the GEICO gecko

Pinochio: The Potter Puppet Pals

3 pigs: Team Rocket (Pokemon) (it was a good idea at the time)

3 blind mice: Mickey (Disney), The Brain (Pinky and The Brain), Jerry (Tom & Jerry)

Magic Mirror: C3PO & R2D2 (Star Wars)

Big Bad Wolf: Southern Wolf (Droopy Dog)

Extra with the thunderbird: Cosmo (Sonic x) (She's the thunderbird's keeper)

This my 1st fanfic, so I hope you like it. I don't own anything.


	2. A ghost's tale

We see a book laying on a table of some type. It then opens and we hear a voice.

Anyomonus voice: Once apoun a time, there was a beutiful princess. But she had a curse upon her of a spooky sort, which could be broken only by a kiss. She was locked away in a tower gaurded by a terrifing thunderbird. Although many knights tried to free her, none suceeded. To this day the princess waits in the highest room of the tallest tower, for true love and true love's first kiss.

Then the vocie stops, then starts to laugh.

Anyomonus voice: ...Like that will ever happen at all! What a bunch of blongna!!

The owner of the voice then comes out of the outhouse he was in. He was a ghost with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with the letters "DP" on the front. He is Danny Phantom. Taking a look around his woods, he just smiled. It wasn't much, but to Danny it was home.

**Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shead**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

**_Animal King 415's Danny_**

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Danny then grabed a bucket and filled it up for a shower. After getting undressed, he showers and spits out some water he got in his mouth.

**_David Kaufman as Danny Phantom_**

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Danny then used mud to brush his teeth. The mirror then cracks when he smiles in it.

**_Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck_**

**_Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prowler_**

**_Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo_**

**_Keith Ferguson as Bloo_**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

After getting dressed, Danny then flies over to a near by lake and frezes a fish on sight. After it floats up in a block of ice, Danny reaches in and grabs it.

**_Grey Delisle as Sam Manson_**

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Danny then used his tangebility to reach into a log and pulled out a slug.

**_Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim_**

Later, Danny is painting something on a large peace of treebark. When he's finished, he kisses it (but now he looks like he's wearing lipstick). He then places it in front of his house, it turns out to be a sign that says: "BEWARE OF GHOST!!"

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, the waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My worlds on fire how about your's **

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

In a nearby bar, an angry mob scheamed to kill the ghost. (see the irony in that statement)

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're an Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

By useing his plasma beam, Danny started a fire. The mob then lit tourches, while Danny just relaxed on the couch. The mob then runs into the forest, and ran over Danny's keep out signs. But Danny heard them coming.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

_Can't they leave me alone for once?_ Danny thought to himself. He then flew out and quiety followed the intruders.

: Is it in there?

Jafar: I belive so.

Bonzi: Ok....Lets get him!!

Megatron: Stop you stupid hyena! Do you have any idea what he will do if he catches you?

Le Frog: Oui. He will bite your neck and drink your blood.

Danny: AH....Yeah that would be a vampire, dude.

The mob turned around and gasped at the fact Danny just appered there.

Danny: Now ghosts, oh we are so much worse. We'll make a suit from your skin...

Taz: No!

Danny: We'll shave your organs, squeeze the jelly from your eyes. Well to tell you the truth, I made the last one up.

Just then, Jafar started waving his staff at Danny.

Jafar: Back evil spirit, back. I am warning you!

Then, Danny shot at the staff with one of his ectoblasts, startling everybody including Jafar.

Jafar: Umm....Right then.

Danny: Ok, now where was I? oh I remember...

Then, taking a deep breath, Danny let out his ghostly wail, scaring everyone of the villagers. After they stoped screaming, Danny asked:

Danny: Corect me if I am wrong..But isn't this the part where you run away?

And with that, the mob headed for the hills.

Danny: **HAHAHA**...And stay out!!!

Looking down, Danny noticed a poster one of the villagers droped, it read "WANTED: TOONS, FREAKS, ECT."

Danny: Well, I got nothing to worry about.

Little did Danny know he was wrong.


	3. Duck meets ghost

Gaurd: Alright this one's full. Take them away.

A coach chocked full of prisoners where taken away, and a sad looking group of toons where draged away. It was from the order of Lord Zim that all toons, freaks, ect. would be placed under custody.

Bossbot: Move it will you?!

At a nearby table, a boy with black hair, glasses, and a black jacket named Dib Membrane, was taking toons away.

Dib: Next?

Then princess Azula came with a chained up Aang.

Lawbot: Give me that. Your flying days are over, baldy!

Dib: $600 for the avatar. Next!

In line a short man, named Yosimite Sam, was turning in a tall black duck with a white ring around his neck, and arms instead of wings. His name is Daffy. Daffy looked worried as he saw the cogs carry the toons away, and then saw three unicorns in a cage.

Red unicorn: Charlie...Charlie....Char-

Charlie the unicorn: What do you want?

Blue unicorn: We're in small cages, Charlie. Small cages of joy and wonder!!

Charlie: Right...**Now someone get me out of here!!!**

Daffy: Come on don't turn me in, the kids love me!

Yosimite Sam: Shut up duck!

Dib: Next!

Then a famous member of YouTube came up with 6 puppets.

Dib: And what are you turning in?

Neil Cicierega: 6 puppets based on J.K. Rowling characters.

Puppet Harry: We are not puppets! We are the real wizards of Harry Potter!

Puppet Voldemort: Avada kadabra!

When nothing happened, Dib said,

Dib: $10 for the puppets with an identedity crisis, take them away.

Puppet Snape: Unhand me you metel monster!

Puppet Harry: We'll get you for this Neil!

Puppet Ron: We helped you win a YouTube award!

Dib: Next, what do you got.

Yosimite Sam: I got this _talking _duck!

Dib: Right...Well that's good for $1000! If you have proof he can.

Yosimite: Oh, of corse. Start talking varmet.

Daffy said nothing.

Dib: Well?

Yosimite: Oh, he's just nervous. Usally when he opens that beak of his, you can't get it to close. Talk or I am going with Plan B !

Dib: Ok, gaurds we have one for the mad house!

Yosimite: No, he can talk. He can.

Not knowing what else to do, Yosimite grabed Daffy's bill and started doing a ventrilquist act.

Yosimite (in a bad Daffy voice): I can talk, I love to talk. I am the most talkeist thing this side of the border.

Dib didn't buy it.

Dib: Get him out of here.

Yosimite: No, he talks! I swear it! Let me go! HE CAN TALK!

As Yosimite was struggleing to get free, he kicked a cage with a fairy inside from the hands of Remy Bucksapleanty. The cage then hit Daffy on the head, sprinkling some kind of dust on him. Daffy then noteiced he was off the ground.

Daffy: Hay, I can fly!

Remy Bucksapleanty: He can fly!

Jessie, James, & Meoth: He can fly!

Wobbuffet: **Wobbuffet!!**

Dib's eyes widen, he now realized that Yosimitie had been telling the truth.

Dib: He can _talk!?_

Daffy: That's right, moron! Now I am a flying, talking duck. You may have seen a house fly, or perhaps a super fly. But I bet my right leg you have never seen a talking duck fly. So long, suckers.

Just then Daffy started to descend.

Daffy: Mother!

And with a hard crash, Daffy fell head first on the ground.

Dib: Get him!

Daffy then jumped up and ran for his life. While running through the forest, he ran into a familar ghost. Danny turned his head and glared at Daffy.

Daffy: Oh no!

Dib: This way men.

Daffy heard this and ran behind Danny. Dib and his cogs stoped when seeing Danny.

Dib: You, ghost.

Danny: Yes?

Dib: By order of Lord Zim, I here by place you underaresst and relocate you to a refalcelament...ficility.

Danny: Oh, relly? You and what army, pal?

Dib turned around to see that his men had disappeared. He then ran screaming.

Dib: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Danny just shook his head and walked away, while Daffy just chukled.

Daffy: Can I say something to you? You where relly something back there. Incredible.

Danny: Are you talking to...me?

Danny then went back to walking, but nearly jumped out of his skin when Daffy appeared in front of him.

Daffy: Yes I was talking to you. I mean, those gaurds the thought they were all "I am great and powerful"! Then,** bam**, you showed up and they were tripping over themselves like kids in the woods. You don't know how happy it made me to see that!

Danny: Thats great, really it is.

Daffy: Man do i love being free!

Danny: Good. Now here's an idea, why don't you celebrate freedom with your friends?

Daffy: But, I don't have friends. And I am not going out there by myself. I know, I stick with you. Your a mean, lean, fighting machine, together we'll scare anyone we come across.

Danny, having just about as much as he can take, took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail in order to scare off the anoying duck. It didn't work.

Daffy: Wow, that was relly scary! However, if you don't mind me saying of course, if that dosn't work your breath will get the job done. You need to try mouthwash or something, **because your breath stinks!**

Danny was less then five feet away when you-know-who (no, not Voldemort) poped up again.

Daffy: You almost burned my feathers off! Just like the time...

Danny grabbed Daffy's bill to make him quit talking. But he still babbled away.

Daffy: ...Then I fell into that dumpster, Warner Brothers didn't make any cartoons about me for at least a week.

Danny: Why are you following me, why?

Daffy: I'll tell you why. Ahem...

Daffy opened his bill and started to sing.

**Daffy: Cause I'am all alone  
There's no one here beside me  
My problems have all gone  
There's no one to deride me  
But you got to have frien...**

Danny: STOP SINGING!!!!! No wonder you don't have friends!

Daffy: Wow, only a true friend would me that honestly cruel....You know, a bit.

Danny: Listen duck, take a look. What am I?

Daffy took a good look up and down.

Daffy: Uhhh.....In need of a new wardrobe?

Danny: Ok, 1)I take ofense to that; And 2) No! I'm a ghost! You know, grab your torch and pitchforks, dosen't that bother you at all?

Daffy: Nope.

Danny was shocked by his answer.

Danny: Relly?!

Daffy: Really Realy!

Danny: Oh, well...

Daffy: I like you. I am Daffy Duck, what's your name.

Danny: Umm..Danny Phantom.

Daffy: "Danny Phantom"? Well you know what I like about you Danny? You have that attitude that says "Hey you I don't care what anybody thinks about me"! I respect that, your alright.

When they climbed up a hill, Daffy looked down onto a house in the woods.

Daffy: Would you look at that. Who in their right mind would live there?!

Danny: I do. It's my home.

Daffy: And it is beautiful. I love how you used such a modest budget. And that is a beautiful boulder!

As they steped into Danny's yard, Daffy noticed one of the keep out signs.

Daffy: You don't like to entertain, do you?

Danny: I like my privacy.

Daffy: I do too, another thing we have in common. Like I just hate it when there's someone in your give them a hint, they still don't leave. And then there's that big awkward....Silence.

Danny just glared at Daffy. Then Daffy asked something that shocked Danny.

Daffy: Can I stay with you?

Danny: What?

Daffy: Can I stay with you, please?

Danny: Well of course you can!

Daffy: Realy?

Danny: Not in a million years!

Daffy: Please! I can't go back out there, you don't have any idea what its like to be considered a freak of nature.

Danny gave a look that said "Yes I do!"

Daffy: Ok mabey you do. But that's why we have to stay together. You got to let me stay, please, please, please.

Danny: Alright, ok. But only for one night.

As Danny opened the door, the duck ran right in.

Daffy: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Danny: Hey what th...Oh no you don't.

Daffy: Oh this is going to be fun. We'll stay up late, tell heroic stories, and in the morning...I'll make the grub.

Danny then growled out of anger.

Daffy: Where do I sleep?

Danny: OUTSIDE!!!!!!

Daffy: Oh, ok. Cool, I guess. I mean,you don't know me, I don't know you so outside is the best. Here I go, goodnight.

As Danny slammed the door, he heard Daffy mumble something.

Daffy: I don't mind the outside, I'am a duck I was born outside. I all by myself outside, I guess. I'am all by myself outside.

Then Daffy began singing in a sad tone.

**Daffy: I'm all alone  
There's no one here beside me....**


	4. Attack of the toons

Later that same night, Danny was relaxing eating dinner. Unknown to him, Daffy was looking at him saddly. Danny sighs, and contiues eating, untill he heard a nosie.

Danny: I thought I told you to stay outside you wacky goose.

Daffy: Ok, 1) it's Daffy, 2) I'am a duck, and 3) I am outside!

Danny: But then who....?

We then see shadows on the wall. Someone is in Danny's house. He looked under the table, and found nothing. But then he heard a high-squeeky voice near him.

High-squeeky voice: Well, it's far from home, but it will do. Besides, we don't have a choice.

Danny then looked up and was suprized to see 3 mice. The first one, who was the one with the squeeky voice, was a tall, black furred mouse with round ears, white gloves, red pants, and yellow shoes. His name is Mickey Mouse. The second one was a small, white lab mouse with red eyes, a pink nose, and a head larger than his body. He is The Brain. And the last mouse was a little brown mouse named Jerry.

Brain: It's not the lab, but it will be a perfect remote area to plan my next move to global leadership!

Jerry just bounced on Danny's jell-o mold joyfuly.

Danny: Got you.

Danny looked into his hands, only to see Jerry was gone. But he then spotted the mouse on his shoulder nibbling on his hair.

Brain: Jerry, you do know that is hair of a spirit your eating, right.

Danny: Ok, that's it!!

Danny then grabbed Jerry and Brain by their tails, and Mickey by his ear.

Danny: How did you get in my house?

Then something bumped him in the back. He turned around and saw 7 Lego people pushing a coffin with a Lego woman inside (A/N: I am refering to the Lego video games).

Danny: Oh, no! Broken Lego girl off the table!

Lego Han Solo: Well, where can we put her?

Lego BatMan: That's right. The bed's taken.

Danny: **What?**

Danny ran to his room, opened the door, and found a brown wolf with a navy blue outfit. They call him The Southern Wolf.

Southern Wolf: I'am tell you something right now, man. There's a thing called "knocking"!

Danny then grabbed the wolf by the colar of his shirt, and dragged him to the door.

Danny: I live in the forest! I put up signs! I am a ghost! What do I have to do to get some privacy!?!

As Danny threw the wolf outside, he noticed a nightmare comming true.

Danny: No, No, No, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

He saw almost about a billion toons, freaks, ect. camping in front of his house. Charlie, Red, & Blue where standing in front of a fire for warmth. An octopus named Squidward is playing his clairenet to the amusement of a group of wild pokemon. And Aang the avatar is showing a group of Babylon Rouges where to land.

Danny: **What are you doing in my forest?!?!**

Everyone than stands silently in fear. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew into their tent. Scooby Doo then jumped into the arms of his pal Shaggy, who ran behind a tree in fear.

Danny: Get out, all of you! Get out now!

A group of birds (made up of Zazu, Iago, & The Tiki Birds) flew into his home.

Danny: No, not there! Not there!

He truns the handle, and finds out the birds locked him out. Then he turns to Daffy and glares at him.

Daffy: Oh no you don't! I had nothing to do with this, and I did not invite these guys!

Puppet Harry: Well duh! Nobody invited us!

Danny: What?!

Puppet Snape: What means is that we where forced to come here!

Danny: By who?

James: It was Lord Zim. That evil green _twerp!_

Meoth: Yeah, he huffed, and puffed, and he signed an eviction notice!

Jessie: That was the big bad wolf, you wacky pokemon!

Wobbuffet: **Wobbuffet!!**

Mime Jr.: **Mime mime!!!**

Danny: Okay. Does anyone know where to find this Zim guy?

Daffy: I know, I know! I know where to find him!

Seeing as how Daffy was the only one vouletering, Danny asked in a desperate tone

Danny: Does anyone _else _know where to find him?

It was all quiet, except for Daffy's shouting.

Daffy: Do you not see the duck jumping up and down here?! I said I know where to find him! Come on, pick me!

Finally, fed up with Daffy's never ending pleas, shouted

Danny: Okay, fine! Attention all toons, freaks, whatever. Do not get comfy, because your welcome is officially worn out. As a matter of fact, I am going to see this...Zim guy right now, get you all out of my home and back where you came from!!!

Then everyone started cheering (even Squidward and Charlie).

Danny: And you...

He points at Daffy and says

Danny: ...Your comming with me.

Daffy: Alright, that is what I like to hear! Danny & Daffy....No, Daffy and Danny on a huge adventure, I love it.

Then Daffy started singing again (a/n: **bold= singing**)

Daffy**: On the road again**

Sing it with me Danny

**I just can't wait to get on the road again**

Danny: I told you not to sing.

Daffy: Can I whistle?

Danny: No.

Daffy: Can I hum it then?

Danny: Fine, you can hum it.

So the two head off, with Daffy humming away.


	5. The Ailen Lord

In a castle 90 miles away, an evil, but small, lord was on his way to a specific room. He has green skin, red eyes, two antenna, a pink shirt, and a purple lump with pink spots on his back. His name is Zim. As he enters a room, we see a robot dunking what appears to be a small green lizard.

Zim: Stop, Gir! He's ready to talk!

Gir the robot turned around and threw the lizard, who we can now identify as the GIECO gecko, on a table.

Zim: **HAHAHAHAHAH......Ahem!**

A small toy moose, named Mini Moose, then pressed a button, lowering the table.

Zim: Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, **I can save you 15% or more on car insurance!!**

Gecko: You, mate, are a monster!

Zim: I am not the filthy monster here! You are! You and the rest of those freaks poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me, **where are the others?!**

Instead of talking, the gecko just spat on Zim's face.

Zim: I tried being fair with you freaks, but now....Now it's no more Mr. Nice-Irkin! **Tell me or I'll....**

Gecko: **No, not my tail!** It will grow back, but I'll be scared for life!

Zim: **Then tell me!** Tell me the name of the fool who is hiding them!

Gecko: Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know John Halmond?

Zim: John Halmond?

Gecko: John Halmond.

Zim: Yes, I know John Halmond. Who owns Jurassic Park?

Gecko: Well, she's married to John Halmond.

Zim: John Halmond?

Gecko: **John Halmond!!!**

Zim: She's married to John Halmond....

Just then, the door flew open. And Dib came running in shouting

Dib: Lord Zim...We found it!

Zim: Then what are you waiting for? Bring it in!

Two Lawbots then brought in a large mirror.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!

Zim: Magic Mirror......

Just then the gecko interrupted.

Gecko: Don't tell him anything, no matter what he does to you!

Zim then threw the gecko in a box, and continued.

Zim: Good evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall is this not the most perfe...

Zim then noticed something about the mirror.

Zim: **What kind of joke is this, Dib?! This is just a regular mirror!!**

Dib: Well, as it turns out, the cheapest magic mirrors come by is around $4.7 million.

Zim: So, what did you bring me?!

Dib: Bring in the two androids!

Two Bossbots then brought in two other robots. The first one was a tall, bronze colored robot that looked almost like a human. He is C3P0. The second one was a short, blue and white robot that looked somewhat like a moving trash can. His name is R2D2.

Zim: Okay, same question: Perfect kingdom or not?

R2D2: Beep-boop-boop-beep.

C3P0: I humbly agree R2. He is most definitely not a king.

Zim: Gir!!

Gir then took toy versions of the two robots and thew them in the fireplace.

Zim: You where saying?

C3P0: Oh...Well...You didn't let me finish, sir. Your not a king _yet_.

R2D2: Boop-beep-beep-boop?

C3P0: Yes R2, "yet". He can become one. All he has to do is marry a princess.

Zim: I am listening.

C3P0: Well just sit back and relax Lord Zim! Because it's time to meet today's bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one is a dog-like girl from Burbank, California. She likes singing about her cuteness anytime. Her hobbies include goofing off, and causeing chaos with her two brothers. Please welcome Dot.

R2 then showed an image of a dog-like creature with black fur, a yellow flower behind one ear, and a pink skirt. Her name is Dot. Zim stared in awe at this image.

C3P0: Our next bachelorette is a princess from a galaxy far, far away. And even though she travels with two men and a wookie, life is not easy. Kiss those frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Give it up for Princess Liea.

R2 then showed an image of the lego woman (Lego Liea) that was in the coffin. Zim than started to drool a bit.

C3P0: And, last but not least, our last bachelorette is a goth girl trapped in a thunderbird gaurded castle, surrounded by boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded blaster that likes all things dark and creepy. Your's for the rescuing, Princess Samantha. Though if you want to see the next day, I suggest you call her Sam.

Now R2 was showing an image of a girl all dressed in black. She had purpule eyes, and wore a black top, a plad skirt, and combat boots. She is Sam.

C3P0: So, will it be bachelorette number one, two, or three?

Zim tried to concentrate, but couldn't do to the sounds of everyone shouting either "one", "two", or "three".

Gir: Number three! Chose number three, master!

Little did Gir know he was holding up two fingures.

Zim: Okay, I chose bachelorette number.......**THREE!!!**

C3P0: Lord Zim, you have chosen Princess Sam!

Zim: Princess Sam, she's perfect! All I need to do is find some fool.....

R2D2: Beep-beep-boop-boop-beep!

C3P0: Oh dear, R2! Your right! Sir, we should mention a tiny thing that happens at night....

Zim: I shall do it!

C3P0: That's very good, sir! But after sunset....

Zim: **Shut up!**I shall make this Princess Sam my queen, and then Zimloc will finally have the perfect king! Dib assemble your finest cogs! **We are going to have a tournament!**

C3P0: He has no idea whats going to happen, this will not end well!


	6. Danny vs cogs or the rumble in Zimloc

Meanwhile, our two heroes steped out of a field and into what seemed like a parking lot.

Daffy: See! That is Zimloc! I told you I would find it!

Danny: So, that's Lord Zim's castle, huh?

Daffy: Yep, it sure enough is!

Danny: Is he compensating for something?

Danny starts to laugh at his own joke. Daffy, however, didn't get it.

Danny: Nevermind.

Daffy: Wait a minute, slow down!

Anymonus voice: Yeah! I guess Sonic isn't the only fast one.

Danny and Daffy turned around to find out the voice had come from a fox with two tails. He had yellow fur, and wore red and white tennis shoes. He's Miles "Tails" Prowler. Standing next to him were two other figures. One was a brown mokey wearing a boy scout uniform, named Lazlo. And the last figure, was a blue blob named Bloo.

Daffy: Tails, George, B.O.B.! What are you doing here?

Bloo and Lazlo: It's Bloo/ Lazlo!

Tails: We're following you. You see, that jerk Zim kicked us out of our homes! Just because we wouldn't turn in our friends!

Bloo: **Yeah!** So we're going to teach that moronic, smelly, slimeball a lesson! Or my name isn't Blooregard Q. Kazoo!

Danny: Well don't come with us, because there won't be a reason to once I'm done with this guy!

Lazlo: What's wrong with him?

Daffy: He's just upset that a buch of yahoos invaded his forest.

As they walked up to the gate they saw a boy named Malachi (from Making Fiends) dressed up in a Zim custome.

Danny: Hey, you!

Malachi: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

Danny: Hold on! I'm not going to eat you, I just....I'm just...Lets go!

Malachi: Help, I be'eth to young to parish!!

Looking back to see if he wasn't followed, Malachi ran into a wall. As he is on his back, our heroes walked right through to gate.

Danny: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Bloo: Boy, and here I was thinking Water Water World is empty this time of year!

Lazlo: Where is everyone?

Daffy: Hey, what's that?

Daffy points to a booth with the word "information" on it. Bloo pulls the lever and puppets come out and sing.

Puppets:** Welcome to Zimloc, such a perfect town  
Here we have some rules, let us lay them down  
Don't make waves, stay in line  
And we'll get along fine  
Zimloc is a perfect place  
Please keep off of the grass  
Shine your shoes, wipe your....  
Face  
Zimloc is, Zimloc is  
Zimloc is a perfect place!!!!!!**

When the stupid song was over, a light flashed. Then a photo came out that read "Welcome to Zimloc"

Daffy: Wow!

Bloo: Let's do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: No, no, no, no, no...No!

Tails: He's right! That has got to be the most annoying song I have ever heard!

Just then fanfair began to play. The group then follows the sound to a large statium. When they where walking through a tunnel, Bloo was humming the song they heard eariler.

Danny: If you don't stop that, you'll become what I am!

Bloo: Sorry.

They then heard a voice coming from a balcony. It was Zim's voice.

Zim: My finest cogs, you are brave and loyal. But today, one of you.......

Bloo began humming again.

Danny: What did I just tell you?!

Bloo: Sorry.

Then they finally heard what Zim was saying.

Zim: The winner will have the honor...No, the privilege to go and rescue the lovely princess Sam from the firery keep of the thunder bird! If, for any reason the champion failed or died, the first runner-up will take his place, and if he dies.....You know. Some of you won't come come back, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make!

Gir then holds up a sign that says "Cheer", making the audience cheer.

Zim: Let to tournament begin!!

Danny, Daffy, and the others come forward just as the cogs turn around. Everyone in the arena gasped!

Zim: What is that? **It is ugly!!!!**

Danny: Oh come on, that's not nice! It's just a duck, a fox, a monkey, and an imagenary friend.

Daffy, Bloo, Tails, and Lazlo: Huh?

Zim: Indeed. I changed my mind! The one that kills the ghost, will be the champion! **Attack!**

(I'll skip the fighting scene because we all know what happens!)

Danny: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Thank you, I'm here untill thrusday. Try the veal?

With a snap, guns where aimed at Danny.

Dib: Should I give the orders!

Zim: No, Dib! I have a better idea.....People of Zimloc, I give you our champions!

Danny: What?

Zim: Congrats, ghost! You have the honor to go on a great and noble quest!

Danny: A quest? I am allready on a quest!! A quest to get my forest back!

Zim: Your forest?

Danny: Yes, my forest! Where you dumped those freaks!

Zim: Hmmmm....Okay, I'll make you a deal! If you go on this quest for me, I shall give you your forest back!

Danny: Exactly the way it was?

Zim: Down to the last bug infested log!

Danny: And the intruders?

Zim: Consider them gone!

Danny looked at the cogs, a little worried, but wanting his forest back he just asked

Danny: What kind of quest?


	7. Chapter 7

So, after a meeting with Zim, our heroes are off on their quest.

Daffy: Let me see if i can get this right. You are going to fight a thunder bird, and rescue a princess, just so Zim will give you your forest back? Which you don't have because he filled it with freaks in the first place. Is that right?

Danny: You know, there might be a good reason ducks shouldn't talk.

Bloo: I know! He hasn't stopped talking since we left Zimloc!

Tails: This is coming for a guy who can't shut his mouth for five seconds.

Bloo: **I heard that!!**

Daffy: I don't get it, Danny. Why didn't you pull that ghost stuff on him? You known, scare him, take over his fortress, bite his neck then drink his blood! The whole ghost thing.

Danny: I know. Maybe I could have decapitated the town, stick their heads on a wall, get a knife, cut them open then drink their blood! How does that sound?

Lazlo: Like something from a "T" rated fanfic!

Danny: FYI, there's more to ghosts than people think.

Daffy: An example would be.....

Danny: Well, ghosts....hmm...Ghosts are like onions!

Daffy: They stink?

Danny: Ye...No!

Lazlo: Oh, I know! They make you cry!

Danny: No!

Bloo: They are the one thing vampires fear...Or is that garlic?

Danny: No! Layers. Onions have layers. Ghosts have layers. Onions have layers. Don't you get it? We both have layers!

Danny than threw the onion on the ground and walked off.

Daffy: Oh, you both have layers. I guess that makes sense.

Bloo: You know, not everybody likes onions!

Lazlo: Cakes! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers right?

Danny: I don't care what everyone likes! Ghosts are not like cakes.

Daffy: You know what else has layers? Parfaits! Have you ever gone to someones house, and asked "Hey you want to grab a parfait", and then they go "No, way I hate pafaits!" ? Parfaits are delicious!

Danny: No! You stupid, annoying duck! Ghosts are like onions! End of story, goodbye, see you soon.

Bloo: The duck is right, parfaits are the most greatest treat in the world. Next to ice cream!

Danny: Between Daffy's humming and this....I choose Daffy's humming!

Bloo: Has anyone got a napkin? The word parfait makes me start drooling!

* * *

As the team walks on near a sunset, we hear a song playing.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The group then sleeps under a full moon.

**I'm on my way  
From misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The next morning, Danny screamed in pain trying to put the fire out with his foot. Tails then used his tails to put the fire out.

**And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**

When our heroes reached a mountain, Daffy caught a wiff of something.

Daffy: Yuck! Danny, you have to warn peolpe first. My mouth was open and everything!

Danny: Trust me Daffy, if it was me....You would be dead!

Tails: Besides, I think the smell is actually coming from...

Danny: Brimstone! We must be getting close!

Bloo: Brimstone? **Ha!** I know what I smelled, and it was not brimstone! It came off no stone either!

As the team climbs the side of the mountain, they see that a river of lava is surronding the castle.

Lazlo: Wow!

Danny: Well, it's big enougth, but look at the location!

Danny started to laugh. Daffy looks around and sees a skeleton horse, which makes him nervous.

Daffy: Um...Danny, do you remember saying how ghosts have layers?

Danny: Yes, why?

Daffy: Well, I have a confession to make. You see, ducks don't have layers. We sweat the fear out of our sleaves.

Lazlo: Sleves?

Danny: Wait a second, ducks don't have sleaves!

Daffy: You know what I mean, pal!

Danny: You can't tell me that your afraid of hights.

Daffy: No, I just feel a little uneasy about crossing a wooden swinging bridge over a boiling lake of lava!

Danny: Relax, we'll be right behind you. And for emotional support, we'll take this one baby step at a time.

Daffy: Really?

Lazlo, Bloo, and Tails: Really, really!

Daffy: Okay, I feel better now.

Danny: Just keep moving. And, no matter what, don't look down!

Daffy: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look dow...

Just then a board snapped, and Daffy did something he wasn't supposed to.

Daffy: Uh, guys...**I'm looking down!!!!** I can't do this let me off right now!

Danny: But your already half way!

Daffy: Be that as it may, I know that half is safe!

Danny: I don't have time for this! You can go back!

Daffy: No wait, stop!

Then, Danny shook the bridge.

Daffy: Don't do that!

This gave Danny an idea.

Danny: I'm sorry. Do what? You me this...

Danny shook the bridge again.

Daffy: No, the samba. Yes that!

Tails got the idea.

Tails: Well, he said "Yes". Let's do it.

Danny: Okay.

Danny and Tails both shook the bridge, frightening the duck.

Daffy: No, stop please!!!

Danny: You said to do it, and we're doing it!

Little did daffy know he was getting closer to the castle with every shake.

Daffy: I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going to.....

Daffy noteiced that he was on the other side.

Daffy: Oh!

Danny: That will do duck, that will do.

Daffy: Cool! Let's see the rabbit pull that off!

Bloo: So, where is this flying monster anyway?

Danny: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her.

Lazlo: I think he was talking about the thunder bird, Danny!


	8. Meeting new and old friends

The inside of the castle was deserted, which gave some of our heroes the hebe gebes; Espically after seeing the skeletons of the knights that failed.

Daffy: Are any of you guys afraid?

Bloo: No!

Lazlo: A little.

Tails: I've seen scarier.

Danny: No, but....Shhhhhhhhh!

Daffy: That's good, I not afraid either!

Lazlo: Don't worry, Daffy! Fear is just a response to an unfamiliar situation.......Even if that unfamiliar situation is incridebley dangerous!

Bloo: He's right! Even though there's a giant bird that eats meat, and has really sharp claws! But, that doesn't make you a coward! Because I am no coward!

Bloo then bumpped into a skeleton and screamed.

Bloo: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

Danny: Okay, guys two things; Shut....Up. Now do me a favor, and go see if you guys can find any stairs.

Lazlo: Wait, I am confused....Aren't we looking for the princess?

As Danny was putting on some armor and a helmet, he said

Danny: The princess will be in the highest room, in the tallest tower.

Bloo: And you think she'll be there because....

Danny: I _know_ she'll be there because I read it in a book once.

Daffy: Okay, you handel the thunder bird, and we will handel the stairs! I am going to take some mean steps on those stairs!

* * *

As Daffy, Bloo, Tails, and Lazlo entered a room, Daffy contiued talking away.

Daffy: Don't mess with me I am the stair master! I've mastered the stairs! In fact, if I where to stand right here right now I'd step all over them!

Daffy didn't know it at the time, but a large eye was glaring at them. Tails, however, noteiced this.

Tails: Da...Da...Daffy!

Daffy: What?

Tails: Look behind you.

Daffy did, and saw what was glaring at them. It was a giant bird, looking alot like a condor....Only four or five times larger!

Daffy: Thun....Thun...Thun....

* * *

Danny is still searching for the tower, but soon spots it.

Danny: Well, we found where the princess is being kept. Now where's the......

* * *

Daffy:** THUNDER BIRD!!!!!!!!!!**

The bird shrieked angrily and the others, and flew at them.

Danny: Daffy, look out!

Danny grabbed all of them, and threw them out of the way. But the bird still went after them! Danny then grabs the bird by the neck, but the thunder bird shakes him off sending him flying.

Lazlo: Danny!!

* * *

Danny crashed through the roof of the tower. When he landed, we see a familiar girl waking up, and looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, the thunder bird had chased them onto a stone bridge, and destoryed there only way of escape.

Bloo: I have something to tell you Lazlo.....I put the spinach in your food that night.

Lazlo: What!! You told me it was a wild jigglypuff!

Bloo: Well....I lied.

Daffy: Oh, no! No, no, no!

The thunder bird then screeched.

Daffy: My, what a big beak you have!

The bird screeched again, taking what Daffy said as an insult.

Daffy: What I meant to say was....A really shiny beak! You might hear this all the time from your food, but that beak has the brightest shine I ever seen! And, did I detect a hint of minty freashness in that breath? You know what else your...

The thunder bird then steped in the light, and reveled something.

Daffy: A girl thunder bird? I mean...Of course your a girl thunder bird! I can't expect a boy thunder bird to be this beutiful.

Anyomonus voice: I think she likes what your saying!

They turned around to see who said that. To there supprise, it was a green girl that had blue eyes, a red jewl on her body, but most supprisingly....She looked like a plant! Her name is Cosmo.

Bloo: And how do you know this and who are you?

Cosmo: In order, I am her keeper. And my name is....

Tails: Cosmo?!

Cosmo: Huh...Tails?!

Tails: Yeah! But, we all saw you fight the mettriex, and then dissappering!

Cosmo: Well, Shadow's chaos control actually warped me hear.

Tails: It's so good to see you again!

Bloo: Yeah, yeah! Anyway, how do you know that she likes what he's telling her?

Cosmo: Like I said, I am her keeper. But never in all the time I've been taking care of her, I have never seen her have a boyfriend.

Bloo: A boyfriend?

They looked around and saw that the thunder bird was making googlely eyes at Daffy.

Daffy: What's wrong, do you have something in your eye?

The thunder bird then took her wing and tried to bring him close. Daffy now knew what was going on.

Daffy: Easy there! I like to stay and chat but....I'm clostrophobic, so being held tight might not work so well. **DANNY!!!!**

The thunder bird then picked Daffy up with her beak and carried him off.

Daffy: Guys, help! She's taking me to her lair! Danny!!!

Cosmo: Even though it makes her happy, I think we should save your friend.

Bloo, Tails, and Lazlo: Right!

* * *

Back in the castle, Danny was comming to. The princess noteiced this and played opossom. Danny saw the outline of a figure of a girl. As he got closer, he noteiced it was Princess Sam. Danny looked over her. As Sam puckered up, Danny shook her awake.

Sam: Oh, oh,

Danny: Wake up!

Sam: What?!

Danny: Are you Princess Sam?

Sam: I am. I have been awaiting a knight so brave and noble to rescue me.

Danny: Oh, that sounds nice. Now, let's go!!!

Sam: But wait, this beeth our first meeting, Sir Knight! Should it not be a romantic moment?

Danny: Yeah, sorry, mabye later.

Sam: What are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet, climb a rope set by yonder window, and down onto your valiant steed!

Danny: You had alot of time to plan this, huh?

Sam: Um-hm!

Danny then rammed down the door, and dragged Sam along.

Sam: But, we have to treasure this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick? Or something!

Danny: I don't think so.

Sam: Can I at least know the name of my hero?!

Danny: Danny.

Sam: Ahem...Sir Danny, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Sam held out a hankerchiff to Danny.

Danny: Thanks.

Danny took the hankerchiff and wiped his face. He then gave it back. Then they heard the screech of the thunder bird.

Sam: You didn't slay the thunder bird?!

Danny: It's on my list of things to do today, now come on!

Sam: But this isn't right! You are supposed to draw your sword, battle it out....That's what all the other knights did!

Danny: Yeah! And look what happened to them!

Sam: But that's not the point!

Sam then noteiced that Danny was going the wrong way.

Sam: What are you doing? The exit is that way!

Danny: Well, I have to save my fowel.

Sam: What kind of knight are you?

Danny: One of a kind!


	9. getting out of the castle

As Danny opened a door, he could hear Daffy's voice......It wasn't hard to forget.

Daffy: Whoa, steady girl. I think it we should get to know one another first then to just jump into a relationship right now.

The thunder bird then took a talon and carfuly stroked under his chin.

Daffy: Stop! Don't you know that's **unwanted physical contact?!**I did not....What are you doing? Uh....Why don't we take this one step at a time, hmm? Like, I'd like you as a friend, or mabye a pen pal. Yeah, let's go with pen pals, you see I'm on the road alot and I love getting mail....

Just then, the thunder bird started to pull on Daffy's tail feathers.

Daffy: Hey! That's my tail, sister! My tail! I did not give you any....What are you going to do with that? Oh, no, no, no, no!

The thunder bird was leaning in for a kiss.

_'Well, I think he's had enough, but I didn't know the duck had it in him' _Danny thought. He jumped onto a chain attached to the chandelier and swings toward the thunder bird. He misses. '_Why am I doing this' _Danny thought to himself. He suddenly sees four figures run in via door. It was Bloo, Lazlo, Tails and Cosmo, who were being chased by an Ursaring.

Bloo: Go back to the forest, Yogi! I thought you said you know where she was!

Cosmo: I do know!

Lazlo: Then, why didn't you tell us that an ursaring makes his home hear?

Cosmo: That, I didn't know!

Danny then used his freeze ray, and froze ursaring in place.

Bloo: Wha...Hey! Hey guys! look its....

Danny: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bloo: Fine!

Lazlo: Good timing, Danny!

Danny missed his footing, and sliped (chain in hand) and fell. He landed on Daffy, knocking him out of the way. It was just then, that the thunder bird kissed Danny's foot. When she opened her eyes, she screamed in anger. Danny then let go of the chain, which fell around the bird's neck, but it only formed a collar.

Bloo: We should leave....NOW!

Danny picked Daffy up, and everyone ran up the stairs. Everyone except....

Bloo: Tails! Come on!!

Tails: No! I won't leave Cosmo again!

Cosmo: Tails, go! I don't want to see her hurt you!

Tails: But, Cosmo....I...

Before Tails could finish, Bloo and Lazlo grabbed him and dragged him away as they caught up with Danny. They finally catch up to Sam, but Danny grabs her along with the others.

Bloo, Daffy, and Lazlo: Hi, Princess!

Sam: They talk?!

Danny: Yeah, so can the fox. Now seeing these three shut up is something I'd like to see!

Daffy: **Danny!**

They came to a slide in front of them. Danny slid carrying Sam, while the others slid on there own. Bloo spots a crack as he slides down, and that said crack pokes him in the eye (He's slidding on his stomach).

Bloo: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

The team, still being chased by the thunder bird, where running in zig-zags trying to avoid her. But they mannaged to somehow get the bird in front of them. As they keep on running, Danny spots the way out.

Danny: You guys, head for the exit! I'll take care of the thunder bird!

Danny picks up a sword and sticks it between two over lapping chains.

Danny (in slow-mo): Run!

The team tries to run across the bridge, but the bird just cut the ropes of the bridge. They swung to the other side. But when they slammed againist a wall, Daffy accidentally lets go. Luckly, Tails caught him in time. They then gasp in terror as the bird is about to fly over the lava. But, because of the sword in the chains, the thunder bird found herself jerking back. The group cheers, while Daffy just faints. The bird then screeches loudly, then silently wimpers.


	10. The truth and camping

As our team slides down the side of the mountain, we can hear the thunder bird screech out in sorrow. Sam was the first one down.

Sam: You did it! You rescued me! Your amazing! Your incrideable! Your......

Danny then tripped on his way down. The others tripped and fell on top of Danny.

Sam: ...A little clumsly I'll admit, but still....I thank you, Sir Danny!

Daffy: Ahem.....Him?

Bloo: Forgeting some people, are we?

Sam: And where a knight be without his noble bird, or servents?

Bloo: Not really what I was going for.

Daffy: Okay, I hope you heard that! She called me a noble bird! She thinks I'm an eagle!

Sam: Thy deed is done, and my heart is pure! You may remove your helmet, Sir knight!

Danny: Yeah.......I don't think so.

Sam: Why not?

Danny: I have really bad...Helmet hair!

Sam: But I would like to see the face of my rescuer.

Danny: Oh, no wouldn't.

Sam: But...How would you kiss me?

Everybody's eyes widened when they heard that, especially Danny's.

Danny: **WHAT!!!!**Hang on, that wasn't in the job discrption!

Daffy: Perhaps, it's one of those perks.

Sam: No, it's destiny! Come one, you must know how it goes! A princess, in a tower, guarded by a thunder bird, is rescued by a knight. And together, they share true loves first kiss!

Tails: With Danny?

Bloo: Whoa, wait a minute! You think that Danny is your true love?

Sam: Well, duh! Yes!

Our heroes looked at each other a bit, but then they bursted into a laughing fit.

Sam: And what is so funny, exactally?

Danny: Well, Lets just say that I'm not exactally what you would consider your type. Okay?

Sam: Of course you are. Your my rescuer! Now remove your helmet!

Danny: Look, it's not a good idea!

Sam: Just take it off!

Danny: I will not!

Sam: Take it off!

Danny: No!

Sam: Now!!!

Danny: Okay! As you command, your highness!

Danny took the helmet off. Sam just stood there, eyes widened. Danny then just grined.

Sam: You're....A ghost.

Danny: Yeah, but it's a......Oh, you where expecting Prince Charming?

Sam: Well, yes I was....No, this so wrong! Your not supposed to be a ghost!

Danny: Look, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Zim. He's the one who wants to marry you.

Sam: Then why didn't he come to rescue me?

Danny: That is a good question, why don't you ask him when we get there?

Sam: But I need to be saved by my true love. Not by a ghost, his friends and...His pet!

Daffy: Well...So much for noble bird!

Danny: Listen, your not making my job any easier!

Sam: Sorry, but your job is not my problem! You can tell "Lord Zim" that if he wants to rescue me, properly, I'll wait for him right here!

Danny: Okay, listen princess! I'm not a messenager boy, okay. I am a delivery boy!

Sam: Don't even think about it!

Danny then picked up Sam and then placed her over his shoulder.

Sam: Hey, put me down!

Danny: You guys comming?

Daffy: Yeah, we're right behind you!

Sam: This is not dignified, put me down!

* * *

_A few hours later....._

Daffy: Okay, next question.....Lets say there's a girl who really likes you, but you don't like her the same way, how do you let her down without being crushed and eaten?

Sam: Well tell her you're not her true love. Everyone knows what happens when..

Danny then shook Sam making her stop.

Sam:...Hey! The sooner we get to Zimloc the better!

Lazlo: And it's beautiful. You are going to love it!

Sam: And my soon-to-bee husband, Lord Zim, what's he like?

Danny: Well, lets just say that people of Zim's status are in "short" supply.

Danny just placed Sam by a lake and washed his face. Daffy joined in on the fun.

Daffy: I don't, there are some people who think "litte" of him.

Everyone (except Sam) bursted into laughter.

Sam: Just stop it! Stop it all of you! Your just jealous that you'll never measure up to a ruler like Lord Zim!

Lazlo: I got one....You can do the "measurering" when you see him tomarrow.

Sam's eyes widened, she then stared at the sunset.

Sam: Tomarrow? It'll take that long? Shoulden't we stop and make camp?

Danny: No. That will take longer.

Sam: But..But there's robbers in the woods!

Tails: Hang on! I think camping is a good idea!

Danny: Oh, come on! I'm scarier then anything well find in this forest!

Sam:**I need somewhere to camp now!!!!!!!**


	11. Camping part 2, and the robber baron

As our heroes reach a mountain cliff, Danny noteiced a cave.

Danny: Hey, how about that cave there?

Daffy: Danny! We can do better than that!

Lazlo: Yeah! Besides, this is not propper for a princess!

Sam saw the sun set further and paniced.

Sam: No, no, it's good! It just needs some.....Homey touches!

Danny: 'Homey touches'? Such as...?

They then heard the sound of bark being ripped from a tree.

Sam: A door. Well everybody, I bid you all good night.

Daffy: Do you want to hear a bedtime story? Whatever the answer, I'll tell you one.

Sam: I said good night!!

Danny was a bit tired of hearing the yelling. He then tried to place the boulder he had moved to reveal the cave, back in front.

Daffy: Danny, what are you doing?!

Danny: Well, I....You see, I....Oh, come on! I'm just joking!

* * *

Later that night, Danny and the others where looking up at the night sky. Danny was pointing out constellations.

Danny: And that's Skulker...Said to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

Bloo: Cool! Can you tell my future from these stars?

Danny: Bloo, stars don't tell the future, they tell stories. There's the Box Ghost....You can guess what he's famous for.

Tails: I think you're making this one up.

Danny: No. See? There he is, and there is the group of ghost hunters runnig from his stupidity.

Daffy: I don't see anything but a buch of dots!

Danny: Did you ever think that sometimes things are more then they appear?

The others where a little confused.

Danny: Never mind.

Daffy: Hey, Danny....What are we going to do when we get our forest back?

Danny: I'm sorry, 'our' forest?

Bloo: You know, after we give the princess to Lord Zim.

Danny: 'We'? Guys, there is no 'we', and there's no 'our'. It's just me and my forest! And the first thing I'm going to do is build a ten=foot wall around my home.

The others just looked heartbroken at what Danny had said.

Lazlo: You know, you just cut us real deep just now.

Daffy: You know what I think? I think this wall thing is just some way on tring to keep someone out.

Danny: No! Really?

Lazlo: Are you hiding something?

Danny: Never mind, Lazlo.

Tails: This must be one of those onion things.

Danny: No, Tails, it's a 'drop it and leave it alone' thing!

Lazlo: Why don't you want to talk about it?

Danny: Who says I want to talk about it, Lazlo?

Bloo: You're blocking.

Danny: I'm not blocking, Bloo!

Daffy: He's right....You blocking.

Danny: Daffy, I'm warning you!

Tails: Just who are you trying to keep out anyway?

Danny: **EVERYONE,Okay!!!!**

Everyone was quiet, until Daffy spoke up.

Daffy: Ah ha, now where getting somewhere!

Danny: Oh, for cryin' out loud!

No one noticed Sam's door open slightly, as she listened in on the conversation.

Bloo: What's the matter with you? What is your problem with the world anyway?

Danny: Look, I don't have a problem with the world! The world has a problem with me! People take one look at me and scream 'Ah, help run! It's a big, stupid, ugly ghost!' They judge me before they even get a chance to know me. That is why I'm better off alone.

Sam looks down in guilt. _I'll make it up to him tomorrow. _She thought. She closed the door to get some sleep.

Daffy: You know.....Even though I am one of those people......When we met, I didn't think you were a big, stupid ugly ghost.

Danny: Thanks.

Daffy: So....Are there any ducks up there?

Danny: There's Danger Duck, the small...And annoying.

Bloo: Oh, I see it! It's the big shiney one right there!

Tails: No! That's the moon.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Zimloc....._

Zim was in bed, watching the image of the princess looking out her window.

Zim: Again, show me again. Show me the princess.

C3P0: I must point out, sir, that like me and you cogs, R2 needs his rest!

Zim: **Do not question me!!!**

C3P0: One more time R2, I'm dreadfuly sorry.

R2 rewound the whole thing to the begining.

Zim: Ah...Excellent!

* * *

The next morning, Sam came out of her cave. She saw that Danny, Daffy, and the others where still asleep. She wandered into the woods, spun around, and came across three pigeons, one of which sang with her.

Sam: **La, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

pigeon: **Coo, coo, coo  
Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo**

Sam: **La, la, la**

pigeon: **Coo, coo, coo**

Sam: **La, la, la  
**

pigeon:** Coo, coo, coo**

Sam: **La, la, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When the pigeon tried to copy that, his body lost all of it's feathers. She saw the eggs up for grabs, when she left you could hear three voices.

Pigeon 1 (Squnit): Pesto, you could have been my warner.

Pigeon 2 (Pesto): What is that supposed to mean?

Squint: Nothing, I'm just saying you could have been a warner.

Pesto: Are you saying I'm some wacky, animal-like thing here to amuse you?! Is that what you're saying?!

Squint: No!

Pesto: You're saying I could have been a Warner?

Squint: Yeah, I'm sayin' that!

Pesto: **THAT'S IT!!!!**

* * *

Sam, back at the camp, was cooking the eggs. Daffy was talking in his sleep.

Daffy: Oh yeah. You know I like that!

Danny: Daffy, wake up!

Bloo: What's going on?

Sam: Morning guys! How do you like your eggs?

Lazlo: Good morning, princess!

Danny: What's this all about?

Sam: Well, we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I want to make it up to you. I mean, you did save me.

Bloo: Yummmmmmmm!

Sam: Well, eat up we got a big day ahead!

* * *

As the team heads into the forest, Danny lets out a large burp.

Daffy: Danny!

Danny: What? It's a compliment! Better out than in I always say.

Lazlo: But that is still no way to behave in front of a princess!

Then to everyone supprise, Sam let a blech out that rivaled Danny's.

Sam: Thanks!

Tails: She's just as gross as you are.

Danny: You know, you aren't really what I expected.

Sam: Well, don't judge people before you get a chance to know them.

Danny looked a little supprised. Sam then turned around and started singing, but someone swang out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Danny: Princess!

Sam looked up to see her capter, he was a robot wearing a busniess suit. He is Robber Barron, a cashbot.

Sam: What are you doing?

Robber Barron: Calm down, sister. I am saving you from this spectrual....

Robber Barron then started kissing up to Sam's arm.

Robber Barron: ...Freak!

Danny: Hey, that's my princess! Go get your own, pal!

Robber Barron: Beat it, freak! Can you see I'm busy here?!

Sam: Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are....

Robber Barron: Oh, where are my mannors? Let me introduce myself! Oh, cashbots!

Just then, five cashbots and a large robot came out of the bushes.

Cashbots and C.F.O.:** Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**

Robber Barron: **I rob from the rich and give to the C.F.O.**

Short change: **He takes a small percentage,**

Robber Barron: **Like a thusond..No!  
I rescue pretty damsels  
Like I did just now and then**

Cashbots and C.F.O.: **What a guy**

Robber Barron: **Ha Ha**

Cashbots and C.F.O.: **Robber Barron**

Robber Barron:** I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid**

Cashbots and C.F.O.: **What he's basically saying is he likes to be--**

Robber Barron: **Paid  
So, when a freak's in the bush  
Grabs a girl by the tush  
That's bad**

Cashbots and C.F.O.: **That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**

Robber Barron: **When a beauty's with a beast  
It makes me awfully mad**

Cashbots and C.F.O.: **He's mad  
He's really, really mad**

Robber Barron: **I'll take my blade and ram it through you heart  
Keep you eyes on me, guys, 'cause I'm about to start.....**

Just then, Sam came out of nowhere and knocks Robber Barron out cold.

Sam: I don't know about you guys, but that was annoying!

Short change: Why you little....

He aimed an arrow at Sam, but she dodged. It was heading for Daffy, but Tails got him out of the way in time. Sam just attacked each cashbot again and again. When the C.F.O. charged at her, she just tripped him, and he fell in a ditch.

Sam: Well, shall we?

Danny: Wait a minute!


	12. My beloved ghost and me

Danny was catching up to Sam, impressed with what just happened.

Danny: Wait a minute. What was that?

Sam: What?

Danny: That back there. That was amazing! Where in the world did you learn that?

Sam: Well, one must be prepared incase if there's....

Sam then noticed somthing.

Sam:...There's an arrow in your leg!

Danny: Huh? Oh, would you look at that?

Sam: I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!

The others caught up just as she said that.

Tails: What's wrong?

Sam: Danny's hurt.

Bloo: Danny's hurt?! Oh no! Danny's going to die....Again!

Danny: Guys...

Lazlo: You can't do this, we're too youg for you to die again!

Daffy: Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough! Tails, do you know the Heimlich manuver?

Sam: Guys, calm down. If you _really_ want to help Danny, go into the woods and find an orange flower with blue thorns.

Daffy: Okay! Orange flower, blue thorns!

Bloo: We are on it!

Lazlo: Orange flower, blue thorns. Orange flower, blue thorns. Remember, if you see a long tunnel...Stay out of the light!

Danny and Sam: GUYS!

Bloo: Oh, right! Orange flower, blue thorns. Orange flower, blue thorns.

Tails: Dosen't make sense, but I'll go along to.

When everyone left, Danny asked

Danny: What are the flowers for?

Sam: For getting rid of them.

Danny: Oh.

Sam: Now hang on, and I'll pull this thing out.

Danny: OUCH!! Easy with the pulling!

Sam: Look, it has to come out!

Danny: No, it's tender!

Sam: Hold still!

Danny: You are doing the exact opposite of helping!

Sam: Stop it will you!

Danny: That's it, time out!

Sam: Will you stop...Okay then. What do you think we should do?

* * *

A few miles away, Daffy and the others where still searching for the flowers. Little did they know they where passing right by them.

Daffy: Orange flower, blue thorns. Orange flower, blue thorns.

Lazlo: This would be so much easier if I was not color blind.

Tails: But, you're not. Here they are! Still, I have no idea what these will do.

They then heard a scream.

Daffy: Hang on, Danny! We're coming!

* * *

Back at where Danny and Sam were, Sam was still trying to pull the arrow out of Danny's leg.

Danny: OUCH!!! Okay, that hurts!

Sam: It's almost over, I can see the head.

Danny: You almost...

Danny jerked, and he and Sam found themselves in an awkward position..She was on top of him. They then heard a certain duck say something.

Daffy: Ahem.

The two looked up, red with embarrassment. Danny pushed Sam off of him.

Danny: Nothing happened! We where just....

Lazlo: If you wanted to be alone, you could have asked.

Tails: We would have understood.

Danny: Look guys, that is the last thing on my mind! The princess here was only trying to...

Danny then felt a sharp pain. He looked around and saw Sam with the arrow in her hand.

Danny: Ow.

Bloo: Is..Is..Is that blood?

And with that, Bloo fainted. Danny just picked him up and placed him over his shoulder.

* * *

As the group contiues to head to Zim's castle, we here a song playing.

**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together**

Danny then pulls a tree over so sam could cross

**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather**

As Sam crosses and smiles, Danny enters some kind of trance and lets go just as Daffy is crossing. The tree sends Daffy flying, causeing him to land on Bloo.

Daffy: Alright there, blue-boy.

Bloo: Yes, I aceppt your votes for the mayor of Nearburg.

**She will aways be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting**

Later, Sam noteices Danny being irritated by a buch of bugs. Sam takes a spider web and cathes the bugs, then wraps it up like cotton candy. Danny then took a bite.

**That comes from living in a world that's so darn mean**

Later, Danny grabs a Toicroak and blows it up like a balloon and gives it to Sam. Sam then grabs an Arbok and blows it up, but she also makes it into a balloon dog. She then gives it to Danny. The two held hand, and walked off together. Danny playfuly pushes Sam, she then pushed him back. Danny pushed her again, but a little harder, knocking her over. She then comes up and pushes Danny a little bit harder. Danny then playfuly chased Sam. While he was the others were trying to keep up.

**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la  
La-la, la-la, la-la**


	13. Sam's ghostly secret

As they all reached the top of the hill, our heroes saw that they were almost to Zimloc.

Danny: Well, there it is. Your new home awaits.

Sam: That's Zimloc?

Daffy: Sure is! Danny here says that Zim must be compensating for something, but I think he really means....

Danny kicked Daffy in the leg, causeing him to yelp in pain.

Danny: Well, I guess we should be on our way.

Sam: Yeah, but Danny? Guys? We can't yet because I...I'm worried about Daffy.

Danny: Huh?

Daffy: What do you mean? I've never been better in my life!

Sam: Well, that's what they all say! The next thing you know you're on your back.

Lazlo: So, I don't see a problem there.

Sam: You know....DEAD!

Daffy got a worried look on his face. Danny saw what was going on, and decided to join in.

Danny: She's right! You look awful! Do you want to sit down, or something?

Sam: I'll go ahead and make you some tea.

Daffy: Well, I didn't want to point this out, but sometimes I get this twist in my neck so bad, that when I turn my head....

Daffy turned his head, and it was stuck like that after making a cracking sound.

Bloo: Ewww! That's gross!

Lazlo: Way to much info!

Danny: Well, who's hungery? I'll get dinner!

Sam: Oh, no meat please. I'm a vegetarian. But collect the fire wood!

Bloo: A vege-wha?

Tails: It means she dosen't eat meat.

Everyone left to do their share, leaving Daffy alone.

Daffy: Hey, where you guys going? Oh, man I can't feel my toes! Wait a minute...I don't have toes!!

Lazlo: Does someone need a hug?

Daffy: Back off!!

* * *

Later, Danny and Sam where enjoying dinner.

Sam: This...This is really good! What is this?

Danny: Kiwi....Grilled kiwi.

Sam: Really? Anyway, this is really good!

Danny: Well, belive it or not, there also good in ice cream. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean kiwi-chocolate swirl!

Sam: I guess I'm going to dine a lot differently tomorrow.

Danny: You know, you could visit me in the forest sometime. I make all kinds of things for you. Mushroom stew, toad stool tartare; you name it, you get it.

Sam: I would like that!

Danny: Uh...Princess......

Sam: You can call me Sam.

Danny: Sam, I was wondering: Are you.....

Danny didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to say, so he quickly changed the subject.

Danny:...Are you going to eat that?

Sam and Danny both grabbed the kiwi, but ended up holding hands. They forgot about the kiwi, and started leaning torwards each other, ready to kiss...Untill a certain black duck popped up.

Daffy: Well, ain't this romantic? And with a good view of the sunset, too!

Sam's eyes bugged out at what Daffy had said.

Sam: **SUNSET!!!!** Oh, no! It's getting late! I'm just going to head inside the windmill and get some sleep.

Danny: What?

Daffy: I think I know what's going on here!

Sam: You..You do?

Daffy: Yep! You are afraid of the dark, aren't you?

Sam: Well, you saw right through me! I'm absolutely terrified of the dark!

Tails: Don't feel bad, I was once afraid of the dark, too. Untill...

Lazlo: I'm still afraid of the dark!

Sam: Well, good night.

Danny: Good night.

Sam then headed into the windmill. Danny just sighed, unfortuneitly the others noticed.

Bloo: I see what's _really_ going on here!

Danny: What do you mean?

Tails: I had a feeling you to liked the other.

Danny: You guys are crazy! All I'm doing is taking her to Zim.

Daffy: We can tell you like her! Why don't you go in there and tell her how you feel?

Danny: There's nothing to tell! And besides, even if I did tell her that I, you know......And I am not saying I do, because I don't! She's a princess and I'm.....

Bloo: A ghost?

Tails and Lazlo: Bloo!!!

Danny: Yeah. Exactly.

Danny walked off.

Daffy: Where are you going, Danny?

Danny: To get more fire wood.

They could tell he was lying. Lazlo looked over at the pile of fire wood, and saw that it had many.

* * *

That night, the group (minus Danny) went in to talk with the princess.

Daffy: Hey, Sam?

Lazlo: Princess, where are you? I think where a little old to play hide and seek.

None of them knew that above them, someone was watching.

Tails: It's getting creepy in here, I don't think this is the time for games.

The figure, which is still watching them, tries to creep away. But she lost her footing, and fell to the floor. Then the others turned around, and saw the figure. She had violet eyes, white hair, and a black top and white skirt. She is Sam, but as a ghost.

Daffy, Bloo, Tails, and Lazlo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sam: Wait, guys!

Bloo: Help!

Sam grabbed them.

Tails: Oh no! She got us!

Sam: Ssssssh! Please?

Daffy: Danny, Danny, Danny!

Sam: Guys, relax! It's okay!

Bloo: You have exactly ten seconds to tell us what you've done with Sam!

Sam: Guys, it's me! I'm in this body!

Lazlo: Oh...My....Goodness! **SHE ATE THE PRINCESS!!**

Daffy: Sam, if you're still alive, keep breathing! We'll get you out! Danny! Danny!

Sam: Please, guys! Stop!

Sam then covered their mouths. They tried to scream, but their screams where muffled. Tails then looked up at her eyes and noteiced something familiar about them. He then gasped in shock.

Tails: Princess Sam?

Bloo: Wow! What happened you look...Uh....Different.

Sam: I'm ugly! I know!

Daffy: It might have been something you ate. I told Danny those kiwi were a bad idea!

Lazlo: It's like Chef Heimlich McMuesil says: "You are what you eat."

Sam: It's not that! I've always been this way. When I a little girl a witch casted a spell on me.

Daffy: We never seen you this way before.

Sam: I only become a ghost whenever the sun goes down. By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm....Untill you find true love's first kiss...You take loves true form.

Lazlo: I had no idea you wrote poetry!

Sam: It's not a poem! It's the spell the witch casted on me! And every night I become this.....

Sam was on the verge of tears. When she looked at her reflection in a barrel of water, she punches the water, causeing to splash everywhere.

Sam:...**This ugly, horrible freak!!!!**

Sam began to cry into her hands.

Bloo: You're not that ugly....Well, okay you are ugly.

Lazlo: Not helping Bloo!

Daffy: You're only like this at night; Danny's like this 24/7!

Sam: Guys, I'm a princess! And princesses aren't supposed to be ugly!

Tails: You know, you don't have to marry Zim.

Sam: I have to! Kissing him is the only way to break the spell!

Daffy: But, you are kind of a ghost. And Danny,....Well you two have a lot in common

Sam: Danny?


	14. the proposal

Meanwhile, Danny was on his way to the windmill...With some black roses in his hand.

Danny: Hey, uh, Sam....How are you doing? Fine? Yeah, me too. Well, I was on a jog and I found these roses. I thought about you because they're black roses which goes with goth, and because they're beutiful. And your beutiful. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't like them.....But I like you! I...Uh....I am so toast. Well, here goes everything.

Danny goes up to the door and is about to knock, when he heres Sam talking to the others.

Sam: Guys, put yourselves in my shoes. Would anyone of you love someone who looks like they belong in a freakshow? Princesses and freaky don't mix. That's why I can't stay here with Danny! The only way for a chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love!

Danny gasped when he heard all this. He then threw the flowers on the ground, and stormed off.

Danny: I'm such an idiot! Thinking that me and...And that **_brat_** would be together! Might as well get "tiny" and get rid of her!

* * *

Inside the windmill, the others continued to talk....Unaware that Danny had been listening.

Sam: That's how it has to be. Only Lord Zim's kiss can break the spell.

Daffy: I see.

Tails: You at least have to tell Danny the truth.

Sam: Well, maybe I....NO! I can't tell anyone! And niether should any of you!

Lazlo: What's the point of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?

Sam: Promise me you won't tell! Promise me!

Tails: Okay, we won't tell anyone.

Daffy: But you should.

The group then heads outside.

Daffy: When this is all over, I'll need to see one of my shrinks again! Just look at my eye twitching!

As they walked away, Sam looked outside. She then notices the roses. She took one and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had risen yet, Sam was pulking the rest of the petals untill she reached the last one.

Sam: I tell him...I tell him not....I tell him....I tell him not....I tell him!

Sam ran outside, trying to find Danny.

Sam: Danny! There's something I have to.....

Sam then noticed the sunrise. In a beam of light she went from ghost, back to human. Sam then sees Danny, who looks extreamly upset.

Sam: Danny, are you okay?

Danny: Oh, yeah. I've never been better in my entire life!

Sam: Danny, I have to tell you something. You see....

Danny: You don't have to tell me anything! I heard what you said last night!

Sam: You heard us?

Danny: Every single word! And like you said, "Who could love someone who looks like they belong in a freakshow?"

Sam: I thought it wouldn't matter to you!

Danny: Yeah? Well think again!

Just then fanfare and horses are heard.

Danny: Hm, right on time. I have a suprise for you.

It was Dib and his cogs, followed by Gir, Mini Moose, and wearing iron pants to appear taller....Lord Zim. Bloo, Tails, and Lazlo wake up, and gasp in horror. Daffy begins to stir and wakes up.

Daffy: What's goinig on? Did I miss something?

Dib and a few cogs glare at him.

Daffy: Who said that? I know it couldn't have been that duck!

Daffy then begins to run torward the windmill.

Zim: Ah, Princess Sam.

Danny: Like we agreed...

Zim: Fine, Gir!

Gir brought Zim a large scroll.

Gir: Here you go, master!

Zim: Thank you. Now here's the deed to your forest, cleared out as promised. Now take it, before I change my mind!

Danny took the deed, and walked away. Zim turned to Sam and said

Zim: Forgive me if I startled you, but you startled me. For I never seen more radiant beuty before. I'm Lord Zim!

Sam: No, forgive me. I was just saying a short.....

Zim snapped his fingers, and two cogs lifted him out of his iron pants.

Sam:...Farewell.

_They weren't kidding when they made those short jokes._ Sam thought to herself.

Zim: Oh, how sweet. But don't waste good manors on the ghost, it's not like it has feelings!

Sam: You're right, it dosen't!

Zim: Princess Sam, would you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?

Sam: Lord Zim, nothing would make me.....

Zim: Excelent, it's settled! Come tomarrow we wed!

Sam: NO!!!

Everyone stared at Sam, confused.

Sam: Er....I mean, why wait? I'm not much of a morning person. Let's get married today, before sunset!

Zim: Anxious? I like it! You're right! The sooner, the better! And there's so much to do! There's the caterer, cake, a band, a guest list....Dib, round up some guest!

Sam: So long ghost.

As Sam, Zim and his men headed off to the castle, Daffy came out to see what was going on.

Daffy: Danny, what are you doing? You're letting them get away!

Danny: Yeah, so what?!

Tails: Danny, look, there's something you don't know about her.

Lazlo: Yeah. We spoke to her last night....

Danny: I know what you said! You all are good friends, aren't you? If you guys are good friends with her, then follow her home!

Daffy: But...We want to stay with you, Danny.

Danny: If I told you once, I told you a thusand times! You are not coming home with me! I live alone! Nobodyelse, you got that?! Nobody! Especially monkeys, foxes, imagenary friends, and **useless, pathetic, annoying talking ducks!!!!!!!**

Bloo: But, we thought....

Danny: Guess what? You thought wrong!

Daffy: Danny...

* * *

As Danny returns home, we hear music playing.

**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, da ya  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The baffled kings composing hallelujah**

Danny looks in a mirror he steped on and looks at his refelction.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

At Zim's castle, Sam is getting help from a maid who is helping her into her black wedding dress (A/N: It's the same dress she wears to the dance in "Parental Bonding"). She then looks at her reflections on the chandelier.

In another part of the castle, Zim trys on a crown. Gir gives it a thumbs up, while Mini Moose squeeks in delight. C3P0 just gave a nervous smile, trying to agree.

**Baby, I've been here before  
I know this rom, I've walked this floor**

At a river, Daffy looks at his reflection while the others get water. They then heard wineing behinde them. They turned around to see the thunder bird crying, and Cosmo comforting her. Daffy walks over and comforts her as well. She then smiles at him. Cosmo then comes up to Tails.

Cosmo: When you where leaving, what where you trying to tell me?

Tails: I love you, Cosmo.

Cosmo: I love you too, Tails.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Danny sees that his house is mostly empty, with the exception of a black rose. Danny then tosses it into the fireplace.

**I've never seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Sam eyes the cake decorations, and pushes the model of Zim lower into the cake.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Danny tries to eat, but he just puts his face in his hands.

Danny: Why did I let her go?

**And all I ever learned from love  
Is how to shoot at someone  
Who outdrew you**

Back at the castle, Sam tries to eat some soup.

**And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Sam then places her face into her hands, and starts crying.

Sam: Why did I let him go?

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**


	15. Stop that wedding

Danny tries to forget about what happened, but can't. He then hears a noise coming from outside. When he came out to investigate, he saw a fimiliar figure puting up a wall.

Danny: Daffy? What are you doing?

Daffy: I thought that you would recognize a wall when you see one.

Danny: Yeah. But the wall is supposed to go _around_ my forest, not _through _it.

Daffy: It is actually around you're forest! Around your half!

Danny: Wait, my half?

Daffy: Yes, your half! That's your half, and this is my half!

Danny: Your half, huh?

Daffy: Have you forgoten that **_I _**helped rescue the princess? **_I_** did half the work, so **_I_** get half of the forest! Now hand me that rock, the one that looks like your big head!

Danny was angry at the insult, and tried to take the wall down. Daffy stopped him.

Danny: Back off, Daffy!

Daffy: No! You back off!

Danny: This is _my _forest!

Daffy: _Our _forest!

Danny: Let go!

Daffy: You let go!

Danny: Stubborn duck!

Daffy: Freaky ghost!

Danny, to angry to fight anymore, lets go causeing Daffy to fall.

Danny: Fine!

The others walked onto the scene.

Tails: Good news, Danny's back to normal.

Lazlo: Bad news, Danny's back to normal.

Daffy: Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!

Danny: Well I'm done with you!

Daffy: You know, with you it's always, 'me, me, me!' Well, guess what, bub? It's my turn now! So shut up and pay attention! You have been mean to me, you've insulted me, and no matter what I do, you don't respect it! You aways pushed me around, and pushed me away!

Danny: Hey, if I treated you so bad, why did you come back?!

Daffy: Because that's what friends do....**FORGIVE EACH OTHER!!!**

Danny: Your right. I forgive you....FOR BACKSTABBING ME!!!!!!!

Danny just went into his outhouse and slammed the door.

Daffy: You are so wrapped up in layers, union boy! You're afraid of your own feelings!

Danny: Just, go away!

Daffy: There you go again! Pushing me away, just like you did to Sam! And all she ever did was like you!

Tails: She might even love you!

Danny: Love me? Ha! She called me a freak! 'Like something that belongs in a freakshow!' I heard you all talking last night!

Bloo: She wasn't talking about you! She was talking about......

Lazlo covered Bloo's mouth.

Lazlo:....Somebodyelse.

Danny then came out of the outhouse confused.

Danny: She wasn't talking about me? Then who was she talking about?

Daffy: No way! You don't want to listen to us, remember.

Danny: Daffy.....I'm sorry, okay!

Daffy and the others gave him a look that said 'say it like you mean it!'

Danny: I'm sorry....I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly ghost. Can you forgive me?

Daffy: Hey, that what friends do!

Danny: So, out of curiosity, what did Sam say about me?

Lazlo: Why ask us? Why not ask her yourself?

Danny then remembered something.

Danny: The wedding! We'll never make it in time!

Daffy: Relax. As the old saying goes, 'When there's a will, there's a way.' And I have a way!

Daffy gave a wistle, and a shadow appered over them followed by a screech. It was the thunder bird, Cosmo was riding on her back.

Danny: Daffy?

Daffy: What can I say? It's just my animal magnetism.

Danny: Come here!

Danny then gave Daffy a noogie.

Daffy: Stop. No one likes ruffled feathers.

They all got on to the thunder bird's back.

Cosmo: Hang on, everyone!

Daffy: Yeah, I haven't installed seat belts yet!

They then took off, very fast. They make their way toward the church. Their mission: Stop the wedding!

* * *

In Zimloc, all the guest (forcefully) go to the church where the wedding is being held. The priest of the wedding was Reverend Hedges (from Wallace & Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit). Gir was holding a cue card that read 'Shut Up'.

Reverend: People of Zimloc, we gather here today to....

Sam then sees the sun setting outside the window.

Sam: Um...Can we skip to the 'I do's', please?

Zim: Go on!

* * *

Outside, where Dib and his cogs where guarding the church, the thunder bird landed and the guards run for their life. Our heroes get off and head for the church. Daffy notices that the thunder bird is looking at the guards.

Daffy: Go on! If we need you, we'll wistle. Okay?

The tunder bird took off after the guards. Daffy catches up, and notices Danny about to barge in.

Daffy: Danny, wait a minute! You just can't barge in! There's a line you have to wait for!

Danny: What?

Bloo: There's a line you have to wait for! The preacher is going to say, 'Speak now or for ever hold your peace.' then that's when you say, 'I object!'

Danny: Look, I don't have time for this!

Bloo: You love Sam, don't you?

Danny: Yes.

Tails: You want to hold her?

Danny: Yes.

Lazlo: Please her?

Danny: Yes!!!

Daffy (in a James Brown singing voice): **Then you gota, gota  
Try a little tenderness!**

Daffy: The girls love that romantic junk!

Danny: Okay, stop! When does he say these lines?

Daffy: We have to find out.

* * *

Inside the church, Hedge was about to conclude the wedding.

Hedge: And so, by the power vested in me....

No one saw Daffy at one of the windows, who was being thrown up there to watch for Danny.

Cosmo: What do you see?

Daffy: The whole town's in there!

Hedge: I now pronounce you husband and wife....

Daffy: They're at the alter!

Hedge:....King and queen.

Daffy: Good grief! He already said it!

Danny: Oh for crying out loud!!

Danny storms in forgetting Daffy, who fell on his face.


	16. A ghosty wedding

Zim and Sam where about to kiss, when Danny bursted through the doors. Everyone gasped in supprise/horror upon seeing him. Hedge just closed his book, and creeped away.

Sam: Danny?

Zim: What does he want now?!

The audience both looked in terror and appluded when seeing Danny come up to the alter.

Danny: Hey, everyone. Are we having a good time? I love Zimloc, first of all. Very clean.

Sam: What are you doing here?

Zim: Oh, come on! It's rude enoughth to be alive when no one cares about you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding?

Danny: Sam, I have to talk to you.

Sam: Oh, so now you want to talk? Well, it's a bit too late! Now if you excuse me.....

Sam leaned in to kiss Zim, but Danny pulled her back.

Danny: Sam, you can't marry him!

Sam: And why not?

Danny: The only reason he wants to marry you is that he can become king!

Zim: Don't listen to him! **HE LIES!!!** I would never do a thing like that!

Sam: Nice try, Danny! Now if you don't mind, it's time to kiss my true love!

Sam leaned in again, and Danny pulled her back.

Danny: Listen to me, he is not your true love!

Sam: And what would you know about true love anyway?

Danny: Well....You see.....I kind of....

Zim: Oh, this is to good! The ghost has fallen in love with the princess! Oh, goodness!

Gir then held up a sighn that read, 'Laugh and point'. And that is exactly what they did. Danny hung his head low and blushed.

Sam: Danny, is...Is that true?

Zim: Who cares?! **It's stupid!!!** Sam my dear, we are a moment away from a happily ever after! Now kiss me!!!

Zim puckered his lips. Sam just looked out the window, where the sun was setting. She knew what she had to do.

Sam: 'By night one way, by day another', I wanted to show you earlier.

In a beam of light, right before everyone's eyes, Sam went back to her ghost form. The whole crurch was shocked, one girl named Mertle (from Lilo and Stitch) fainted. Danny was the one most supprised.

Danny: Wow! That clears up alot of things!

Zim: **IT IS TO UGLY!!!!** Gaurds! Arest these two at once! I want them out of my sight!

Danny tried to reach out toward Sam.

Danny: No!!!!

Sam: Danny!!!

Zim: This magic stuff is nothing!! This binding marriage makes me king! see!!

Sam: Let me go! Danny!!

Danny: No!!!!

A lawbot grabs him from behind.

Lawbot: I have you now!

The lawbot then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw what looked like girl version of Danny floating. She is Danni Phantom.

Danni: Not sure if you know this but...That's my cousion you're crushing.

And with that, she blasted him away.

Danny: Danni? What are you doing here?

Danni: Thought you could use a hand, cuz!

Other cogs came up to both of the ghosts.

Danny: Get out of my way!

Zim: You'll regret the day we met! I shall see to it that you shall be so suverly punnished, that only death can save you.

Zim then takes a knife, and holds it up to Sam's face.

Zim: As for you my 'wife', I shall have you locked up in that tower for the rest of your life!

Danny: Sam!! No!!!

Zim: **I'M KING!!!**

Danny got a hand free and wistled.

Zim: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...

Then, the thunder bird crashed through the window, and screeched. Zim just screamed as the thunder bird leaned forward and ate him. Daffy, Tails, Lazlo, Cosmo, and Bloo where standing on her back.

Daffy: Okay, nobody move! I have a thunder bird here and I'm not afraid to use it! I'm a duck on the edge!

The thunder bird just let out a belch, and out came Zim's crown.

Bloo: Celebrity weddings, they never last do they?

Everyone cheered like crazy, now that Zim is gone!

Dib: Finally!

Dani: Wait you're not mad or upset?

Dib: Why would I? I hated Zim! I only did what he said because he was blackmailing me!

Danny: Uh, Sam?

Sam: Yes, Danny?

Danny: I love you.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Really, really!

Sam: I love you too.

They leaned toward one another...And kissed. Gir sees this and writes over the words, 'laugh and point'. The card then said, 'Awww'.

Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.

The magic whatever Sam is under then pulled her away and up in the air. She started to shine brightly. Then we hear the echoing voice of someone familiar.

Echoing voice: Until you find true love's first kiss, then you take true loves true form.

Then a flash of light come from Sam. The light breaks all the windows with Zim's picture on them. Thunder bird then sees the light missed one, and broke it with her beak. Sam then landed on the ground. Danny rushes over to help her up.

Danny: Sam, are you okay?

Sam: But, I don't get it. I'm supposed to be beutiful.

Danny: You are beutiful.

Lazlo: I sniff knew there was going to be a happy ending!

Danny leans forward to kiss Sam. But first, he covers the screen, then they kiss.

* * *

Later, Everyone was cheering for Danny and Sam as they shared a wedding kiss. We then hear a song play.

**I thought love was only true in fariy tales**

The lego characters are in a band, and shout "Oy".

**Meant for someone else but not for me**

As Danny and Sam run through the crowd, C3P0 and R2D2 wacthed the new couple happily.

**Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned an onion into a carriage and two frogs into horses.

**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer and not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**

Sam tosses the bouquet of flowers. Dot Warner and Princess Liea (now awake) fight over the bouquet. But then the thunder bird swoops down, and gives half to Daffy, who just hugged her. The other half landed in Cosmo's hands. She and Tails looked at each other, blushing. Danny and Sam smile as they waved to their friends.

**I'm in love  
Ooh-aah  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**

As everyone else waved goodbye, the GEICO gecko walks on screen.

Gecko: God bless us, every one!

Daffy: Come on everybody!

Daffy: **Then I saw her face  
Ha-ha  
Now I'm a believer**

The puppet pals start danceing in a chorus line with Charlie, Squidward, and Shaggy.

Daffy: **Listen!  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Ooh-ah  
I couldn't leave her if I tried**

Mickey, Jerry, and the Brain where danceing on a piano. Jerry wasn't looking where he was going and elbowed Mickey and knocked over the Brain on accident.

Daffy: **Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Hey!**

Some of the audience were playing limbo with Puppet Harry, Ron, and Herminoe holding one end and Puppet Snape, Dumbledor, and Voldemort holding the other. Malichi (who was still in the Zim suit) was up next. He lost do to the head.

Daffy:** Not a trace  
Uhh! Yeah  
Of doubt in my mind  
**One more time!  
** I'm in love  
I'm a believer**

In revenge, the gecko just stomped on the Zim model until only the head was showing.

Daffy: **Come on!  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**

Jessie and James watched in amazment as Wobbuffet, Mime Jr., and Meowth preform dance moves on a mat. And the gecko just danced with the Sam model on the cake.

Daffy: Y'all sing it with me!

Crowd: **I believe  
I believe**

Daffy: People in the back!

People in the back: **I believe  
I'm a believer  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe**

Danny and Sam rode off in thier onion carriage into the sunset. Daffy, wearing shades, is laughing like a loony (no pun intended).

Daffy: Oh, that's funny! That's so funny! I can't breathe. I can't breathe.


	17. Danny in the forest KDP

The screen fades in, and we see a fimiliar ghost holding a microphone.

Danny: Hi, everybody, and welcome to the Danny-in-the-Forest Karaoke Dance Party!

Danny presses a button on a stereo.

Danny: I'm going to take things down a bit with one of my personal favorites.

Danny then sings to his new wife, Sam.

Danny: **Don't go chagin'....To try and please me  
You've never let me down before.**

Sam takes the microphone, and the music changes as she lies on the ground.

Sam:** I've made it through the wilderness....**

The Puppet Pals scratch a set of turntables.

Sam: **You know I made it through....**

Danni then scratches the turntables.

Sam:** Didn't know how lost I was until I found you.**

The music changes again when Daffy takes the microphone. He's wearing shades and Thunder bird is danceing in the background.

Daffy: **Yeah! I like big bums and I cannot lie,  
You outher brothers can't deny,  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face you get.....**

Thunder bird accidentally knocks Daffy out of the way, and Gir takes the microphone.

Gir:** Feelings....**

Robber Barron, the cashbots, and the C.F.O. take the microphone and start singing

Robber Barron and co.: **It's fun to stay at the YMCA,  
It's fun to stay at the YMCA, A.**

Robber Barron laughs. The gecko takes the microphone next, while Brain, Mickey, and Jerry hum along.

Gecko: **Do you really want to hurt me?  
Aoaw!  
Do you really want to make me cry?**

Mickey, Brain, and Jerry: **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Zim starts to sing, but he also starts panicing for he's in Thunder birds stomach.

Zim: **Staying alive, staying alive**

Zim (muffled): **Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

The music changes again, and the Southern Wolf takes a turn. He sings with Team Rocket.

Southern Wolf: **Who let the dogs out?**

Team Rocket: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

Southern Wolf: **Who let the dogs out?**

Team Rocket: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

Another music change, and Cosmo and Tails took the microphone.

Tails: **Summer lovin' had me a blast.**

Cosmo: **Summer lovin' happened so fast.**

Tails:** Met a girl, crazy for me.**

Cosmo: **Met a boy, cute as can be.**

Tails and Cosmo: **Summer sun  
Somethings begun  
But oh, oh those summer nights!**

Another music change, but Bloo and Lazlo took the microphone.

Lazlo: **How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisan Bran.**

Bloo: **Well don't you know there's other kids  
Starving in Japan?**

Lazlo and Bloo: **So eat it!  
Just eat it!**

Dani then took the mike and began singing.

Dani: **We are, we are  
The youth of the nation!  
We are, we are  
The youth of the nation!  
We are, we are  
The youth of the nation!  
We are the youth of the nation!**

Daffy: Get up, and dance to the music!

Mickey, Jerry, Brain, Jessie, James, Meowth, Charlie, Red, and Blue started humming.

Daffy: **Come on everybody now!  
**

**Daaance to the music!**

Daffy: **Oh yeah!**

**Daaance to the music!**

Puppet Herminoe: **All we need is a drummer.**

C3P0: **For people who only need a beat,  
Yeah.**

Daffy: Break it down, ghost girl!

Sam then beated away at the drums.

Daffy: Gir, my robot!

Gir starts to sing again, holding the gecko in his hand.

Gir: **I'm going to ask some bottoms.**

Gecko: **So that the dancers just won't hide.**

Daffy: Take it, Danny!

Danny is playing an organ as he starts to sing.

Danny:** You might like to hear my organ.**

Daffy: **I said ride, Sally, ride!**

Puppet Snape scratches the turntables.

Danny and Sam: **I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life!**

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Daffy: I know you're not dancing now, Danny!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Daffy: Oh, yeah!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Daffy: That's how I like it! Everybody now!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!**

Puppet Dumbledor then accidentally poked Daffy with his hat.

Daffy: Hey, Dumbledor! Watch where you point that thing!

Everyone bursted in to laughter.


End file.
